Problem: $ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3}\times{-1} & {-3}\times{4} \\ {-3}\times{3} & {-3}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-12} \\ {-9} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$